As mulherzinhas
by Leo 3333
Summary: Mariah, Louise, Mary e Anniei são quatro irmãs que acabam travando amizade com as quatro bem conhecidas irmãs March por estarem numa situação semelhante á delas, agora vão ter de resolver as enormes ensarelhadas em que se meteram e provar que têm uma amizade á prova de bala!


1º capítulo – A família Bell.

- Mi, mandei-te fazer o comer enquanto arrumo a casa! A Mary está a trabalhar e tu podias tentar ajudar nem que fosse uma única vez na vida! – Gritou a senhora Bell para Mi que levantou de relance os olhos do livro que estava a ler.

- A Lou que o faça! O Domingo não era suposto ser dia de folga? – Perguntou Mi amuada.

- Mi, para imediatamente de seres preguiçosa e faz o que eu te mando! – Gritou novamente a senhora Bell.

- Sim, mãe. – Acabou por dizer Mi aborrecida.

- Porque motivo ficam as coisas aborrecidas sempre para mim? Cozinhar, francamente, vou queimar para aí cinco dedos! – Lamentou-se Mi.

As quatro irmãs Bell tinham ficado ao encargo da mãe pois o pai, como tantos outros homens, partira para a guerra. Mariah, conhecida por todos como Mi sentia muito a falta do pai pois sempre fora ele que punha água na fervura quando a mãe a obrigava a fazer tarefas domésticas. Mas agora que ele não estava ela tinha-se visto muitas vezes alvo dos ralhetes da mãe acusando-a de ser preguiçosa, coisa que até era mas não mais que Lou e Annie, as suas irmãs mais novas.

Mary a sua irmã mais velha, era um caso a parte pois era responsável e fazia as suas tarefas apesar de não as apreciar e era vista pela mãe como um exemplo a seguir pelos restantes filhas. Claro, que nenhuma das três tinha a mínima intenção de se tornar fosse em que fosse parecida com a Mary apesar de gostarem muito dela.

Mary era a mais velha da irmãs e, verdade fosse dita a mais responsável e adulta. Tinha um cabelo castanho-escuro como todas as irmãs e olhos escuros, a sua pele era morena como se passasse a vida ao Sol até mesmo no inverno e era sem dúvida muito bonita.

Mi era também das irmãs mais velha mas torcia o nariz se lhe falavam de tarefas domésticas mas compensava nas suas maneiras bonitas de falar e no somo do seu piano. Tinha o cabelo escuro e liso e olhos de avelã, tinha a pele muito pálida e odiava isso.

Louise ou Lou como todos lhe chamavam é a penúltima das irmãs. Era muito brincalhona e nada adepta de tarefas de qualquer género. Era conhecida pelas suas desculpas e piadas. A sua cara era de uma pele morena e tinha olhos e cabelos muito escuros. Todo o seu cabelo era encaracolado e despenteado por muito que ela o tentasse compor.

Annie era a mais nova das irmãs. Era muito engraçada mas zangava-se frequentemente com Lou apesar de por vezes se darem maravilhosamente. Odiava que a obrigassem a fazer o que quer que fosse e por isso era difícil apanhá-la a empenhar-se nas suas tarefas. Tinha o cabelo e os olhos muito escuros e a pele pálida mas contrariamente a Mi adorava isso.

Voltemos agora para Mi que tentava fazer a comida soltando resmungos e gritando com a mãe quando ela aprecia até que Lou chega a casa vinda só Deus sabe de onde.

- Graças a Deus, Lou, chega aqui por favor. – Pediu Mi satisfeita.

Lou chegou a cozinha e torceu o nariz ao ver o que Mi estava a fazer pois as duas irmãs davam-se muito bem e Lou adivinhara o tema da conversa assim que viu a sua expressão.

- Não, Mi, por favor! – Implorou Lou.

- Lembras-te daquela vez em que disse á mãe que estavas comigo quando fugiste á noite para ir buscar as tuas telas que esquecerás ao pé do lago? – Perguntou Mi.

- Eram telas novinha em folha juntei durante meses para as comprar, bem sabes disso! – Retorquiu ligeiramente ofendida.

Mi gostava muito de Lou e não se queria chatear com ela por isso suavizou o tom:

- Eu sei, no entanto, estás a dever-me uma, Lou e se queres saber é o momento ideal para me recompensares.

Lou pensou no assunto durante algum tempo antes de desligar o fogão pôr arroz cru nos pratos, encher os copos com água por ao lado pão e fazer uma salada rápida e mal temperada.

- Mãe, eu e a Mi fizemos o jantar e agora vamos passear e com sorte encontramos a Anniei e a Mary pelo caminho. – Anunciou Lou que não queria estar em casa quando a mãe descobrisse o "jantar".

Lou e Mi saíram disparadas pela porta fora a rir ás gargalhadas. Mi parou de correr na rua mas Lou corria e depois esperava que ela chegasse até ela.

- Já não és uma criancinha Lou! Devias deixar-te disso. – Resmungou Mi num tom bem disposto porque por vezes também ela o fazia.

- As pessoas que pensem o que vem lhes apetecer de mim, nem me aquece nem me arrefece. Se me apetecer correr, então eu corro mesmo que pensem que sou louca. – Explicou Lou com um encolher de ombros.

Foram ambas pela rua onde sabiam que Mary trabalhava como ama de duas crianças ricas e esperaram que ela saísse. Ao contrário do que seria de esperar, Mary ficou com cara de enterro assim que viu as irmãs.

- O que é que fizeram desta vez? – Perguntou evitando sorrir.

- Ora essa, não podemos vir esperar-te á porta do trabalho se nos apetecer? – Perguntou Mi fingindo-se ofendida enquanto Lou ria atrás dela.

- Como se tivessem sido atingidas por uma onda de bondade, minhas irmãs, não me parece! Se me viestes esperar é porque armaram alguma em casa e esperam que vos livre de um castigo da mãe, o que me recuso fazer. – Anunciou Mary agora mais aborrecida do que divertida.

- Meu Deus, tu és feliz? Vá lá Mary só queremos que chegues a casa e fales do género que falaste agora á mãe o porque de nós termos feito o que fizemos. A mãe vai ouvir-te mais do que a qualquer pessoa. – Pediu Lou enquanto fazia beicinho.

- Lou olha o estado em que estás, andaste a correr? – Perguntou Mary com a voz responsável que ás vezes utiliza.

- Que importa se vim a correr, ao pé-coxinho ou a voar, Mary? Peço-te apenas um favorzinho. – Voltou a pedir Lou apesar de ter ficado ligeiramente corada como se a tivessem apanhado a fazer uma asneira.

Sem se darem conta, as três irmãs tinham andado e andado e indo parar a rua onde Anniei tinha ido brincar e praticamente esbarraram com ela e a sua amiga loirinha fazendo a pobre Anniei cair ao chão.

- Desculpe, oh olá Anniei! – Cumprimentou Mi com um sorriso torcista ao aperceber-se que tinha chocado com a irmã mais nova.

- Quem é a tua amiga? – Perguntou Mary que gostava sempre de saber tudo sobre todos.

- O nome dela é Amy March é uma amiga minha da escola. – Explicou Amy ligeiramente amuada por ter ido para o chão.

- O que fizeram desta vez? – Voltou a perguntar Mary virando-se para Lou e Mi.

- Amy, estas são as minhas irmãs, a Mary, a Lou e a Mi. – Apresentou Anniei que apesar de ainda estar chateada com as irmãs deixava mostrar um grande orgulho nelas.

- Bonjour, tenho três irmãs também, tu ias simplesmente amar conhecê-las apesar de serem todas um pouco deselegantes. – Disse Amy.

- Oh, sim eu ia adorar, pode ser hoje? – Perguntou Anniei.

- Claro a minha casa fica logo ali e traz as tuas irmãs também pela história que ouço não devem querer entrar em casa tão cedo. – Comentou Amy que tinha ouvido a descrição do que que Lou e Mi tinham feito.


End file.
